NASA
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: OC/OOC/AU - CREADORA Maria Paz "Heiwa" Fretes Perrens - ¿Qué pasa cuando de la nada encuentras a un par de extraños en la nieve? Heiwa simplemente no los dejaría sólos y de una forma u otra se convertiría en la protectora de la Pantera y el Murciélago. - Fanservice a full! UlquiorraXOCXGrimmjow - Un fic traido a ustedes desde facebook xD
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todos!

.

El día de hoy no vengo a dejarle un ff mío, pertenece a una amiga que casi es mi homónima xD Pero como siempre le diré Heiwa :3 Cómo no tenía cuenta aquí me envió su fanfic para que yo lo subiera; no tiene ninguna modificación (no estoy trabajando con ella como Beta Reader), así que sólo copiaré y pegaré tal cual (la tragedia de tener que enviarlo vía inbox en fb xP). Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. :) ¡Un saludo a todos! Y pronto habrá actualizaciones, lo jurooo! D:

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

1er fic

Declaracion de derechos "tite kubo es original propietario de los personajes de este fic, e escepcion de HEIWA, Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen"

Advertencias: OCC, fanservice xp

Titulo: NASA Genero: humor, romance, sobrenatural, cotidiano.

1

El clima estaba frio, estaba nublado el dia.. el y yo caminabamos por el sendero de tierra que nos conducia a la pequenha cabanha que tenia en las montanhas.

-Joder! Hace frio! -Grimmjow! No grites! Vas a probocar una abalancha, obvio que hace frio, estamos en las montanhas, esta nevando! -si, pero no me gusta...

De pronto escucharon algo, o alguien gimiendo. Siguieron el sonido y encontraron un rastro de sangre y se encontraba tirado en el piso un joven blanco como la nieve, pero una gran mancha de sangre se extendia alrededor de su cabeza.

-Grimmjow mira! -pero que mierda...! Se acercaron mejor para observar al muchacho. Estaba desnudo, era delgado, pero bien marcado, tenia el cabello negro, y unas orejas que sobresalian, igualmente negras de ambos lados de su cabeza. Me agache junto al cuerpo, aun respiraba. -ayudame a llevarlo a la cabanha! Aun vive! Apurate!

-que?! Llevarlo a la cabanha!? -que esperas puede morir!... grimmjow... por favor! -... esta bien. Lo tomo en brazos cuidando de su cabeza, la cual tenia una herida abierta.

Llegamos a la cabanha y lo recostamos en el sofa, como buena ama de casa que era, inspeccione la herida, parecia haber sido causada por un objeto pesado. La limpie con cuidado estaba justo en el nacimiento del cabello en la frente. Le hice unos puntos y la hemorragia paro. Por lo visto habia estado varias horas en aquel lugar y nadie lo habia ayudado. Tenia fiebre, entonces encendimos la lenha para calentar el lugar. Grimmjow lo miraba desde el otro lado de la sala... sus orejas azules me indicaban que algo no estaba bien.

-que sucede? -pregunte. -es el... lo conozco. Es el cuarto.

-el cuarto? No entiendo.

-sabes que soy el sexto, el cuarto no me agrada en nada.

-desde que llegaste no has hecho mas que dejarme dudas, por favor grimmjow ya explicame de que se trata.

-solo si me traes una taza de leche caliente... y un sandwich.

Su sorisa burlona aparecio enfrente mio, me mareaba la rapideza y el sigilo con el que se movia, aun no me acostumbraba a su precensia. Despues de todo tambien lo habia encontrado en las mismas situaciones de aquel que el llamaba "cuarto". Fui a la cocina por las cosas que me pidio y volvi para sentarme a su lado cerca de la chimenea encendida.

-y bien?- Dije tendiendole las cosas.

-es una larga historia... -dio un sorbo a su leche.

-tengo bastante tiempo, son vacaciones- su forma era de comportarse felinamente lo hacia tan extravagante, con sus expresiones exageradas. Era algo que... me atraia... solo un poco.

- somos experimentos. estan creando armas biologicas, mutan seres humanos y animales... la estructura genetica de los felinos parece compatible con la humana, el problema esta en que tiene ciertas desvenjas. La metamorfosis es un proceso largo, el cuerpo debe adaptarse a las nuevas celulas incrustadas en su ADN y de a poco ir descubriendo como utilizarla, y como llegar a la transformacion y destransformacion completa.

Hizo una pausa para tomar otro trago de leche y zamparse el sandwich de 2 bocados. Me miro a los ojos... los suyos eran de un azul cielo perfecto,debia admitir que eran bastante bonitos. No pude despegar la vista de ellos...

-oye! Holaa!? Me escuchas?

-eh?! Ah! Sii! Lo siento, decias que las transformaciones completas. Y luego?

-sera mejor que atiendas al cuarto. Me di la vuelta a observar al cuarto, acababa de despertar y se sento en el sofa.

-deja de perder el tiempo y ponte esto! -grimmjow le arrojo unos pantalones y una chaqueta- volveras verdad?

-no

Fue lo unico que dijo, y se dispuso a vestirse, no me habia dado cuenta cuando lo salvamos, pero estaba totalmente TOTALMENTE desnudo. Mas roja no pude haberme puesto cuando se levanto y la colcha que lo tapaba cayo al suelo. Tenia unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, era igual de apuesto que Grimmjow.

-mujer, que sucede? Porque has enrojecido?

Se habian dado cuenta, con el movimiento mas rapido que pude gire la cabeza.

-no, nada! Me ignoraron por suerte. Estaba a salvo.

-que haras entonces? -pregunto Grimmjow.

-quedarme aqui. Luego ya vere como saldar cuentas con ellos.

-como? No creas que yo tampoco estuve pensando en eso. -aun no lo se, escape ayer... me persiguieron, logre esconderme pero me dieron de frente, no me di cuenta.

-estupido...

-basura, cuando escapaste me echaste la culpa a mi.

-idiota

-Grimmjow, no vales nada deja de discutirme. -CALLATE ULQUIORRA!

-eemm... chicos -interrumpi- les aconsejo no gritar, esta zona es cercana a un laboratorio de la nasa, y aparte pueden causar abalancha...

-quien eres? Tu me has curado?

-si, fui yo.

-ya veo... eres aliada del Sexto.

-aliada? Mas bien su protectora...

-explicate, mujer.

-no es cierto, es mi esclava... -intervino Grimmjow, con cara de fastidio- bueno ya! Vistete! No ves que esta mas roja que un tomate!?

-asi que era por eso.-se puso rapidamente los pantalones y las camisas. Hasta el momento parecia que no tenia orejas, hasta que las levanto pero las mando hacia atras.

-que... lindo... -no pude evitarlo, se veia demasiado tierno- ay! Lo siento.

-humanos...

-ya deja de babear, traeme de comer algo Heiwa.

-acabas de comer! Ve tu a hacerte algo de comer.

-ire yo- dijo Ulquiorra (ahora me se su nombre) a lo que Grimmjow y Yo nos quedamos sorprendidos.

En lo que Ulquiorra se dirijia a la cocina, explorando la casa de paso Sexta se acerco a mi:

-no te acerques, no hables mucho con el. Es peligroso. Demasiado cerca...su rostro estaba a escasos centimetros, pero en sus ojos yo no percibi peligro. Solo... desconfianza.

-no lo creo, fue a cocinar. En todo caso, debo desconfiar de ti... no sabes mi hervir agua.

-ja-ja que chistosa... Llegamos en la cocina y un delicioso aroma de wafles recien hechos inundo el lugar.

-bien, estas son las reglas, 1. Yo duermo con la humana, 2. Tu cocinas, 3. Yo mando aqui.

-que? Como que dormir conmigo! Acaso estas mal Grimmjow... ustedes dormiran en la otra habitacion y yo en la mia!

-esta bien. Se nota que este lugar es de la mujer, respetare sus deciciones. Sin embargo prefiero dormir en el piso antes que al lado de la sexta

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado -w- Yo soy feliz porque soy la primera en leer antes que ustedes este fic, muajajajaja (¿?) Anímense a dejarle comentarios a Heiwa, para que se anime a escribir capítulos más largos 3 Y si, si se los enviaré xP En las notas del cap veré si puedo poner lo que ella me comenta sobre sus reviews. :3 Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola!

Ok, no tardé ni 30 minutos en postear el nuevo capítulo pero es que Heiwa me pasó ambos juntos y la verdad no quería dejarlos con el pendiente (¿?) Espero que estén disfrutando ^^ Se les quiere :D

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Cap 2 Bueno, aqui les traigo el cap 2 del 1er fic

Declaracion de derechos "tite kubo es original propietario de los personajes de este fic, e escepcion de HEIWA, Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen"

Advertencias: OCC, fanservice xp

2

Nos habiamos dispuesto a dormir en la sala de la estrecha cabanha ya que ahi estaba mas caliente y la temperatura habia descendido a -18 C°, con los sacos de dormir cerca del fuego estabamos los 3 sentados comiendo los waffles que ulquiorra habia preparado.

-bien, escucha Cuarto, tienes prohibido acercarte a la mujer me oyes?!

-es ella la que decide, no tu sexta.

-(tch!) Si claro, ella simplemente esta para servirm- no pudo terminar la frase, lo tome deprevenido metiendole todo el waffle en la boca.

-que tal esta? -pregunte con toda la amabilidad que pude, era obvio que estaba enojada.- Grimmjow, yo no soy tu esclava ni tu sirvienta, simplemente te cuido como protectora que soy! habiamos hecho un trato recuerdas?

-...si, lo recuerdo... que fastidiosa eres...-dijo tragando con dificultad.-lo cumplire si tu cumples... -claro, bueno, ya es tarde, creo que ya me duermo... -me acoste en el saco de dormir y me encime otra manta mas. Para que no se esten peleando toda la noche, tuve que dormir en el medio de los dos... pero volteaba hacia un lado y estaba Grimmjow, volteaba hacia el otro y estaba Ulquiorra, como se suponia que iba a "descansar" asi. En un momento dado, me dormi. Pero no duro demasiado, escuche cuchicheos y atendi lo que decian aunque mis ojos seguian cerrados.

-como llegaste aqui? -pregunto Ulquiorra.

-escape por la entrada 072, la que da acceso al area de descanso 02, por la escotilla del aire. Fue dificil, termine saliendo en el acantilado, nadie se dio cuenta. Bien hecho ulquiorra.

-y como pudiste sobrevivir, sexta? -ignoro el sarcasmo de Grimmjow.

-la mujer me encontro, creo que habia perdido la conciencia, estuve 5 dias sin comer ni beber agua. Cuando desperte estaba en esta cabanha. Fue toda una suerte, tan cerca de la estacion y nunca nadie reparo en este lugar...

-ya veo, entonces ella es de confianza. Es raro que viva sola y acepte a un extranho con orejas y un caracter salvaje como tu, con tanta amabilidad.

-ni te creas, nos llevamos como perros y gatos! Ja!

-no parece... en todo caso, este seria el unico lugar al cual podemos recurrir en caso de que no funcione el plan de ataque.

-es cierto lo de los rumores? Los EP00 fueron soltados por las montanhas?

-no solo en las montanhas, tambien en la ciudad. Querian ver que tan capaces son esas bestias, metamorfos con fuerza sobre humana y sin inteligencia.

-ya nos hemos encontrado con ellos... en varias ocaciones.

-creo que sera mejor que me ocupe yo de la seguridad de la humana -eso dijo ulquiorra, y en ese momento si tuve que abrir los ojos.

Grimmjow empezo a alzar la voz desmesuradamente.

-QUE?! TUU!? TAN FLACUCHO! ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY MAS DEBIL QUE TU? JA! EN TUS SUENHOS! YO LLEGUE AQUI MUCHO ANTES, ES MI DEBER PROTEGER A LA MUJER!

-solo lo decia por seguridad. Parece que tienes algun tipo de relacion con ella... la despertaste.

Cuando abri los ojos, Grimmjow estaba parado, se inclinaba hacia Ulquiorra en una pose muy amenzadora. Sin embargo, este ni se inmutaba. Aunque no era nada agradable tener a Grimmjow practicamente encima mio, como Ulquiorra estaba a mi otro lado, Grimmjow estaba parado, y una de sus piernas me cruzaba encima llegando hasta el otro. Era una suerte que Grimmjow llevaba pantalones, aunque a este no parece molestarle en absoluto que yo este debajo de el. Si lanzaba una patada hacia arriba, le daria directo en la entrepierna.

-GRIMMJOW! Salte de encima mio gato apestoso! Y ya deja de gritar! -mientras decia esto, el perdio el equilibrio y resbalo. Lo que sucedio a continuacion no fue nada agradable, por suerte llevaba encima el saco y la frazada.

Como habia caido de la forma mas rara posible, termino encima mio por completo, su cabeza quedo enterrada en mi pecho y debido al peso de su cuerpo me quede sin aire.

-Gri-im- aparta-tate!- apenas podia articular palabra.

Grimmjow levanto la cabeza y vio lo que sucedia, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que de un leve movimiento ulquiorra lo mando volar hacia su lugar.

-te encuentras bien mujer? -ulquiorra me miro de reojo nada mas.

-si... gracias...

-oye enano! Cual es tu problema! -estabas asfixiandola.

Grimmjow se acosto y se acomodo, pero lo mas raro fue que estiro mi saco de dormir conmigo dentro mas hacia el.

-hace frio, quedate conmigo -lo dijo en voz baja... pero aquella frase, con esa voz ronca parecian indicar otra cosa. Se acerco mas a mi y saco uno de sus brazos para rodearme. Por un momento pense que el... tal vez... luego vi sus ojos y miraban de forma siniestra a ulquiorra.

La verdad es que grimmjow era muy parecido a un gato, cuando queria algo se ponia algo mas calido, le gustaba dormir y comer pero siempre tenia ese caracter rebelde, y en ese momento me sentia verdaderamente a gusto, no se porque pero el hecho de que me abrazara de aquella forma y su calido aliento rozando mi oreja, era algo que me gusto.

Aunque pude sentir un escalofrios en la espalda.

Cuando desperte, lo primero que vi fue el pecho de el, al principio no entendi bien... y fue un error mio levantar la cabeza. Estaba atrapada en sus fuertes brazos desnudos, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, expulsando un calido aliento, me di cuenta de que estabamos dentro de un mismo saco de dormir. Para mi suerte yo si tenia ropa y el pantalones. Estaba acurrucada en su pecho y la verdad estaba bastante caliente. Aun no habia amanecido y prentendia hacer de que no me habia dado cuenta y seguir durmiendo.

-asi que ya despertaste...? -mire de nuevo hacia arriba y, si, me habia pillado.

-descarado que estas haciendo! -estaba mas roja aun, aunque se notaba que esa frase era bastante falsa.

-descarado eh? -me apreto mas contra si, y me dio la vuelta de tal manera que el quedo encima mio, se acerco a mi oreja y susurro- si tan descarado te parezco... porque no te quejas? Porque no me golpeas y me empujas?

Gire la cabeza con rapides e intente safarme de esa jaula musculosa que me apresaba

-Gri-grimmjow... y-yo... Ulquiorra esta ahi!

Su expresion sensual y picara cambio a una mueca de desagrado. Pero no se movio ni un cm.

-(tch!) Es eso lo que te preocupa? El..? Ya se habia levantado hace rato, fue a recojer lenha. Si tanto te preocupas por que no vas con el? Ah... cierto, porque ahora solo estamos tu... y yo.

Abri desmesuradamente los ojos, no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-que es lo que quieres...?

-te quiero solo para mi -de nuevo aquella expresion picara aparecio en su rostro. Me miraba de la forma mas rara que habia visto, como si yo fuese algo de comer, algo verdaderamente delicioso.

-no... no quiero... grimmjow! No quiero! -cerre los ojos y me encoji ya que no podia escapar. De pronto escuche una carcajada que rompio el silencio completo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE TONTA! Se aparto de mi, se levanto.-no lo iba a hacer... no, si tu no quieres.

Tras decir eso se fue al banho. Me quede ahi sin poder respirar bien, mi mente daba vueltas sin control ¿que? Aun podia recordar su mandibula tensada, las lineas de sus brazos, el pequenho hueco entre sus pectorales y... que!? No deberia pensar en eso!

Me levante y trate de arreglarme. No sabia como volveria a verlo a la cara... estaba verdaderamente roja. Para mi salvacion entro ulquiorra con la lenha.

-ya despertaste mujer, anoche hizo mas frio y me parecio que deberiamos tener mas lenha... para evitar desconvenientes -cuando dijo eso miro directamente a grimmjow, quien se encontraba recalentando la comido.

-envidioso...

-ok... ya! Grimmjow, tengo hambre, haz para mi tambien, tenemos que discutir algo entre los 3 no crean que no los escuche anoche.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Asadfdsgfsdafgsdag! Fangirleo intenso con todo lo que publica Heiwa xDDD Ya quiero el capítulo 3 *w* Cuídense y dejen comentarios o el mounstro de la pelusa de los comerá :v


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola a todos!

Pues Heiwa al fin me pasó el capítulo 3 y me hizo fangirlear mucho mientras lo leía :v Espero que lo disfruten y a ver para cuando tenemos capítulo 4 xD

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cap 3

1er fic

Declaracion de derechos "tite kubo es original propietario de los personajes de este fic, a escepcion de HEIWA, Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen"

Advertencias: OCC, fanservice xp

Estabamos los 3 sentados en la mesa, ulquiorra habia preparado un delicioso desayuno... aun no entendia como sabia cocinar tan bien.

-bien quiero explicaciones.! Que es todo eso de lo que estaban hablando anoche? Que es eso de EP00 y esas rutas extranhas?

-los EP00 son prototitos de experimentos humanoides a los cuales se los ha transmutado partes y organos completos, y sus cuerpos los han aceptado pero la metamorfosis en ellos es definita y perpetua. Ya no son humanos, y han perdido capacidad de razonar debido a que el cerebro suele ser el principal organo que se transplanta.-ulquiorra me explicaba tranquilamente todo eso mientras cortaba trozos de sus panqueques.

-y como es eso de que ya se han encontrado con ellos...? Vivimos en una montanha, y la ciudad mas proxima esta a 1hora de aqui.

-aun asi ya los hemos visto, posiblemente tu no te hayas dado cuenta debido a tus debiles sentidos humanos, pero estan en todas partes y aparentan una apariencia humana normal pero saben realizar una emboscada a lo humano, no es que su razonamiento se perdiera del todo. Y ... con frecuencia tambien has sido una presa de ellos. Solo que no lo sabes...-grimmjow me miro directamente de arriba a abajo y luego agrego en voz baja, casi ni lo oi- no entiendo porque eres tan apetitosa

-que?

-no! Nada...

-pero como sabes que soy una de las presas, y que ha pasado con la gente de la ciudad?

-pues, hay ciertas condiciones que se deben cumplir en la persona para ser apta a una buena alimentacion.

-como que mas o menos?

-para empezar... preferimos los tipos de sangre que son negativos, ya que poseen propiedades ligeramente diferentes y por ende saben mejor, normalmente detectamos alguna falla en el organismo a simple vista, es facil percibirlo, osea, solamente ingerimos gente sana... pero como ya ves podemos sobrevivir a base de alimentos humanos, pero no es lo mismo.

-ah... y que es lo que planean hacer? La nasa es enorme...

-pues el tema es facil, los EP00 estaban aislados y nosotros los EP01 estabamos en otra seccion, somos un grupo de 100 individuos solo ahi. Y los EP van hasta el 50 las diferencias son muy ligeras, pero solo los 00 no poseen razonamiento. Y pues los demas estabamos planeando una manifestacion, pero necesitabamos minimo a 3 fuera del lugar para que el plan funcione.

-y porque no los denuncian y ya?

-es la nasa, ellos tienen poder incluso sobre el estado... no hay nada que hacer salvo esto.

-Y si los matan? -mi desesperacion aumento a medida que me iba dando cuenta del peligro que suponia.

-no moriremos facilmente tenemos capacidades superiores a las de unos simples humanos...

-pero ellos tienen armas! Y saben sus puntos debiles! Yy! No quiero que mueran!-me imagine a Grimmjow tirado en el suelo de una horrible celda con la sangre alrededor de su cuerpo mutilado por las balas, estaba a punto de llorar, el habia sido la unica persona que compartio conmigo, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, no, MI grimmjow NO podia morir. Se debio de haber dado cuenta de lo mucho que me aterraba su muerte. Sentia los ojos picosos y la vista nublada.

-Grimmjow... no...

-no seas ridicula! No morire...

-lo siento... - me disculpe y fui afuera a sentarme en uno de los banquitos del corredor mientras veia la nieve caer.

Meditaba sobre eso... seguramente Ulquiorra sabotaria el lugar y luego huiria, supongo que era mas inteligente que quedarse a matar humanos por puro gusto. Pero Grimmjow... el era demasiado compulsivo y agresivo... y lo peor de todo es que en este 1 mes que llevabamos viviendo juntos, cai en la cuenta de que me enamore de el.

-estupido y sensual Grimmjow! -musite entredientes mientras unas tontas lagrimas saltaban de mis ojos.

No dure mucho asi, escuche un ruido entre los arboles. Pero solo veia el blanco de la nieve. De pronto salio de la nada la criatura mas horrenda que habia visto y salto sobre mi. El grito que pegue fue tan fuerte que pudo haber provocado una de las temibles abalanchas. En menos de 2 segundos grimmjow y ulquiorra ya estaban enfrente mio. Luchando contra aquella cosa.

Tenia una melena naranja larga, tenia la cabeza cubierta de una mascara de hueso del cual salian orejas que parecian cuernos, llevaba una especie de falda del mismo color que su cabello, y en el pecho tenia un gran agujero que lo traspasaba. En verdad era aterrador. Era la primera vez que veia algo igual.

-Protegela! -dijo grimmjow y se transformo en su metamorfosis. Jamas lo habia visto asi, pero en definitiva no era tan horrendo como el monstruo al que se enfrentaba. Tenia el cuerpo agil como el de una pantera y su cabello azul era lago hasta la cadera. Sus orejas eran verdes y su sonrisa de psicopata segia en su rostro.

La pelea consistia en esquivar los poderosos golpes de la criatura, Grimmjow apenas podia contra el. Pero entonces paro de golpe la pelea. Y todos giraron la cabeza en direccion a la cumbre de la montanha, la criatura desaparecio en ese instante soltando un rugido tremendo. ulquiorra se encontraba a mi lado.

-te ha danhado antes de que llegaramos?

-no... no me ha hecho nada.

-bien, entra adentro...no creo que nos molesten mas, por lo menos mientras permanezcas con nosotros refugiada.

-claro...-entre dentro de la casa y vi que la nieve antes blanca estaba manchada de un leve carmesi en el lugar de la pelea. Pense que se trataba de la sangre de la criatura y entonces vi a grimmjow en una de las habitaciones vendandose el torso, corri hasta donde estaba el.

-Grimmjow! Estas herido! Dejame verla.

-apartate! No es nada.. solo un rasgunho.

-Grimmjow... lo siento...

Se dio vuelta a mirarme y ya no pude contenerme. Comenze a llorar a mares.

-que es lo que te sucede ahora mujer! Porque lloras! Te ha danhado? Contestame!

-lo siento! Pero... que pasaria... si... ellos utilizan... a los ... EP00 para matarte! Estas herido! Por mi culpa!

-no seas boba! deja de llorar...ya te dije que no morire, tu no quieres que muera...

Estaba chorreando por toda la cara, tomo una de las vendas limpias y me limpio la cara como si tuviera 5 anhos y me sento a su lado.

-no llores...

Lo mire en busca de consuelo pero al verlo volvieron a mi mente esas escenas en la que el estaba muerto. Y antes de volver a estallar en llantos senti sus labios sobre los mios. Tenia los ojos bien abiertos mirandome fijamente para que no volviera a llorar, lo cual resulto bastante efectivo. Me solto los labios y apenas me dio tiempo de tomar aire para volver a apoderarse de ellos, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y senti como caiamos lentamente en la cama. De pronto senti que sus manos comenzaron a bajar a travez de mi cuello, y mas abajo.

-grimm... -se separo un poco de mi.

-shh... yo... te quiero -volvio a besarme, sin embargo se notaba un leve sonrojo.

Lo abrace lo mas despacio que pude, pues tenia una herida abierta recien vendada. Inmediatamente senti que mi sueter salia volando. Me mordio un poco el labio y me lo hizo sangrar.

-au! -me lamio la herida.

-Eres jodidamente irresistible!- entonces lo oi gemir- Arg!

Lo mire y vi que las vendas estaba empapadas de sangre y goteaban sobre mi.

-Grimmjow! -lo tome de los hombros con delicadeza y le di la vuelta para que se acostara.

-oye! Estabamos empezando!

-empezando...?! -me puse bastante roja- eemm... quedate quieto! Voy a revisar tu herida.

Le quite las vendas y efectivamente estaba sangrando con la herida reabierta, tome del cajon el unguento para desinfectarla y volvi a vendarle. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no habia dicho nada.

-que pasa?

-nada...

-estas muy callado...

-te ves bien en sosten... son mas grande de lo que crei.

-q-que?!

-creo que tu sueter... se perdio...

-que..?! -lo busque con la mirada por toda la habitacion, y no estaba en ningun lado. Y entonces el sacudio algo que tenia en la mano.

-devuelvemelo... por favor... -estaba muy apenada... asi que todo el tiempo me estuvo mirando.

Trate de agarrar el sueter en su mano pero tenia una tecnica bastante efectiva para que no lo hiciera.

-pero que! Heeey! Oh... grimmjow por favor...

-si quieres ponertelo "por favor" sacalo...- se habia metido mi sueter dentro del pantalon.

Si esto seguia estaba segura que moriria de enrojecimiento facial agudo.

-puedes sacarlo por favor, ya no es divertido... tengo frio...

-tienes que sacarlo tu, yo no tengo frio.

Tuve que hacerlo yo, cerre los ojos muy fuerte y trate de desprenderle el pantalon... Dios! Nunca habia hecho algo tan vergonzosoo! Pero cuando le baje los pantalones no estaba ahi... estaba dentro de su ropa interior.

-GRIMMJOOWW! BASTAA! DAMELO! TENGO FRIO!

-tienes que quitarlo tu...

-llamare a ulquiorra!

-asi como estas? No lo creo...

-n-no puedes hacerme esto... -me acerque a el y... no puedo creer lo que hize, le baje la ropa interior y efectivamente estaba ahi.

Maldito Grimmjow! Maldito y sexy grimmjow. Cuando iba a tomar el sueter sus manos sujetaron las mias.

-que haces?!

El ya estaba completamente desnudo y a mi solo me quedaban el pantalon y el sosten. Tomo el sueter con una mano y me dijo:

-lo quieres? -si... ya damelo por favor...

-tendras que hacer todo lo que te diga.

-por favor... me estoy muriendo de frio!

-bien... ven aqui. -me acerque hasta el con la vana esperanza de que me diera el sueter, estaba empezando a tiritar. Sin embargo me tomo de la cintura y sin previo aviso me monto sobre el mismo. Me puso el sueter y me abrazo. No podia moverme. Pero tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

-yo tambien tengo frio.-escondi mi cabeza en su cuello, tenia olor a nieve y pinos, le dije muy despacio.

-yo tambien te quiero, no quiero que mueras por favor. No quiero que te conviertas solo en un recuerdo.

-tonta! Ya te he dicho que no...

Nos quedamos asi, durante un buen tiempo. No me di cuenta y de pronto desperte. Aun era de noche pues no habia luz en ningun lado, la habitacion estaba oscura.

-que... ha pasado? -senti que alguien estaba debajo de mi.-Grimmjow?

Oh... me quede dormida encima tuyo... lo siento... Solo se escuchaba un leve ronquido. Prendi la lamparita de noche. Estaba dormido, debajo mio. En la misma pose. Con la boca ligeramente abierta y las orejitas hacia arriba. Intente hacer algo que cuando era mas pequenha solia hacerle a mi gato, le sople en las orejas.

-mmm! Asssdd...-parecia molesto en suenhos. Volvi a hacerlo. -aaaahh! -ahora si abrio los ojos y me tomo de las munhecas levantandome en el aire.

-lo siento, no queria asustarte...

-oh.. si no me has asustado... no deberia decirte esto pero, aun no te has dado una ducha.

-... -en verdad eso era el colmo, pero era cierto, me solto las munhecas y me tomo en sus brazos como una princesa, y me llevo hasta el cuarto de banho.

-no deberias hacer eso, tienes una herida grave...

-ya sano, sabes que me regenero rapido si no es mortal. Ahora desvistete, te calentare el agua.

Dicho esto salio afuera del banho y se puso unos pantalones y camiseta, para salir afuera de la casa, me sorprendia que no tuviera frio. Para calentar el agua tenia que calentar la lenha debajo de la casa, si, era de esos banhos que se calientan con fogatas. Aproveche la oportunidad y me dispuse a preparar el banho, en 5 min el agua ya estaba muy caliente y habia mucho vapor.

Me encontraba tranquilamente en el agua cuando senti que alguien estaba ahi, ya sabia que vendria a molestar de nuevo. No vi nada al principio... solo unos cabellos azules que salian del agua, no entendi bien hasta que el salio hasta el torso. Lo mas grande que habia en la cabanha, era el banho pues era sauna y la banhera era suficientemente grande para 4 personas.

-GRIMMJOW! Joder que es lo que quieres ahora! -trate de taparme como pude pero no fue muy efectivo meter la toalla al agua, luego con que me secaria.

-que sucede? Como si te sorprendiera que este aqui a terminar lo que empezamos hace horas. -se acerco mas hacia donde yo estaba, pude sentir sus manos que apresaban mis tobillos bajo el agua.

-que haces! Apartate!-lo trate de empujar pero no funciono, era solido como un muro.

-que pasa? Hace rato no tenias miedo... ahora lo tienes?

-miedo..? Miedo a que...?

Me beso en los labios y sus manos subieron hasta mis rodillas y luego mas hasta mis muslos, y el seguia besandome. La sensacion que me deba tenerlo asi de cerca era demasiado tentadora, pero seguia teniendo miedo. Se habra dado cuenta de eso, se separo un poco de mi y mirandome a los ojos me dijo:

-mujer no tengas miedo de mi, no te hare danho... en verdad... te quiero, y... quiero protegerte. Pero, no quieres esto?

Me quede muda, esas no parecian palabras del rudo y enojon Grimmjow.

-yo... si... pero tengo miedo grimmy.

-pues no lo tengas, solo confia en mi. Jamas te lastimare.- y volvio a apoderarse de mis labios y sus manos se acercaban lentamente mas a mi entrepierna, pase los brazos por su cuello y lo atraje mas hacia mi. Pude sentir que una de sus manos rozaba mi intimidad y con la otra me abria las piernas. (N/A: O/O que jarcor esta). Introdujo uno de sus dedos despacio dentro mio, dolia un poco pero cuando me acostumbre a el y su ritmo el placer fue creciendo. Senti que otro de sus dedos ingresaba y el ritmo aumentaba, era demasiado le mordi los labios y empece a gemir abuptamente y de pronto paro.

-mmm! Grimmjow... porque...?

-porque que?

Me estaba tentando. Lo sabia.

-porque te... has... detenido, no lo hagas.

-pidemelo como se lo pedirias a tu amo.

-que..?

-pidelo.

-... mi amo y senhor... -tuve que mirar hacia abajo, esto ya era demasiado vergonzoso para ser real- por favor no se detenga...

-mirame a los ojos y pidemelo como se debe, o te castigare...

-mi amo y senhor, no se detenga por favor.

Volvio al ritmo lento, demasiado lento me volveria loca si seguia asi.

-oh... no... puedes hacerlo..

-mas rapido?

-s-si.

-pidelo.

-mi amo y senhor, por favor hagalo mas rapido.

-seduceme mujer.

No sabia como hacerlo, no es que estuvieramos del todo juntos, pero hice lo que pude, abri mas las piernas y me ergui mas para rozar mis pechos por el. De alguna manera ilogica lo consegui, sabia que era torpe pero no sabia que era TAN torpe. Volvio al ritmo rapido, y senti que su mano salia entonces se coloco entre mis piernas y sin meter su miembro, empezo a rozarmelo en la entrada misma. Era una sensacion a matar, queria todo y a la vez no lo queria. Simplemente me exitaba demasiado, paso sus labios por mi cuello y mis pechos, tuve que ponerme de rodillas sobre el, estando dentro de la banhera, para poder seguir sintiendo aquello que simplemente me estaba volviendo loca, comenzo a chuparme los pezones y a lamerlos, presionarlos y ver como se escapaban de sus manos por el tacto del jabon.

Una de sus manos se deslizo por mi espalda hasta mi cadera, sabia que tenia curiosidad si eran tan grandes como el quisiera, parecia satisfecho luego de comprobar que asi era, me dio una palmada tan fuerte que solte un pequenho grito, y como si fuera la bestia mas salvaje del mundo me mordio uno de los pezones y me sento de golpe en su miembro, fue bastante doloroso, demasiado. Cai entre sus piernas con las mias abiertas y me deje sobre el con la cabeza en el hombro. Ya no se movia, debio de darse cuenta, a pesar de lo mojados que estabamos que unas pequenhas lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro.

-lo siento... te dolio.

Apenas si asenti, me dolio y mucho, minutos antes me dijo que no me lastimaria, y ahi estaba yo lastimada por el gato. Me abrazo y luego salio de dentro mio, tan suave como pudo. Eso dolio mucho, no podia cerrar las piernas y me quede alli en la misma pose.

-p-por favor... ss-solo llevame, a m-mi cuarto... -seguia abrazada a el.

Me alzo en sus brazos y me lio con una toalla y a el tambien y me llevo en brazos hasta ahi, me recosto en la cama y el se acosto a mi lado, teniamos prendida la estufa.

-me dijiste que no me harias danho... eso.. me dolio

-lo siento, no pense que reaccionarias asi.

Dicho esto me beso en los labios dulcemente. Lo que no duro dulcemente fue que yo aun seguia totalmente extada, y desde mi punto de vista -que era muy bueno, pues podia ver a toooda su anatomia perfecta solo para mi- el tambien estaba exitado, y mucho. No tardamos en reanudar el frenesi con el que nos estabamos besando y mis piernas se movieron instintivamente alrededor de su cintura, me alzo la cadera acercando su miembro aun erecto a mi intimidad que ya de por si seguia exitada. Pude sentir como redujo un poco el ritmo al que ibamos para entrar con delicadeza dentro mio y comenzaba a acomodarse a la estrechez de mi interior. Pude sentir perfectamente como me apretaba mas hacia el para poder sentir a nuestros cuerpos fundidos, su miembro latente se agrandaba mas y entonces comenzo a moverse. Su cadera llevaba un ritmo lento pero fuerte y cada vez iba mas rapido, arquee la espalda hacia atras, aquel placer intenso me hacia doblarme sobre mi misma,me besaba el cuello con pasion. Y sus manos se apoderaron de mis pechos duros y pezones erectos.

El ritmo fue aumentando mas y mas y cada vez mas, empece a sentir un ligero ardor por su roce, pero no diria ni una palabra de quejas, aquello que estaba sintiendo por primera vez me encantaba y no pensaba parar nunca. Hasta que minuto tras minuto el ritmo fue tan rapido que no sabia si tanto placer podria caver mas dentro mio y entonces llegamos juntos al climax. Solto un fuerte grunhido de satisfaccion seguido de un pesado jadeo, yo no me contuve y agarrada a su espalda deje escapar un grito de placer puro. Senti el liquido llenarme por dentro y que aquel miembro salvaje se volvia docil de nuevo. Aunque eso no queria decir que ahi tuviera que terminarse todo, seguimos comiendonos los labios y explorando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos.

-grimm...jow... -suspire su nombre entre nuestros labios.

Entonces descendio de mis labios a mis pechos, de mis pechos a mi abdomen y finalmente a mi intimidad muy exitada. Empezo a lamerme la entrada apenas rozandolo, luego introdujo su lengua adentro y explorando cada parte de la cavidad. De nuevo una oleada de placer me recorrio y cerre las piernas alrededor de su cuello para que no escape de mi. Senti la suavidad de su lengua rozar mi clitoris y solte un pequenho grito, fue jugando con el hasta que un nuevo orgasmo se apodero de mi, no podia creerlo pero cada vez que pasaba la lengua por mi clitoris volvia a tener una sensacion de tocar el cielo, entonces dio una fuerte chupada que me saco de quicio y volvio a subir sus labios hasta mi cuello. Vi que su miembro volvia a estar erecto y me miro de forma picara

-seria de mala educacion que no me correspondas...

Obedeci a su orden y el se recosto en la cama, me quede arrodillada frente a su miembro y comenze a lamerlo lentamente hasta la punta, recorrer aquella cabeza con la lengua parecia que la espera era infinita. Por fin me lo meti a la boca y comenze a succionar y moverlo de arriba a abajo, sus jadeos eran fuertes. Tenia los ojos cerrados y el rotro rojo disfrutando de la sensacion que le producia. Aumente mas y mas el ritmo hasta que senti el liquido correrse de la cabeza y entonces deje su miembro y me abalance sobre el, para volver a introducir su miembro dentro mio, lo cual le sorprendio bastanta.

-vaya... a si que eres lanzadita... adelante juega con el todo lo que quieras.

-si... mi amo... -a medida que iba moviendome dentro de el me apodere de sus labios y tenian un sabor un tanto distintos. Parecio gustarle la idea de que yo me quede arriba.

Vi como a pesar de que estabamos besandonos y estar frente a frente, sus ojos solo reflejaban el subir y bajar de mis pechos, instintivamente senti sus manos sobre ellos volviendo a juguetear de aquella forma en que tanto le gustaba, sintiendo como se les escapaban de las manos y volviendolos a atrapar, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, volviamos a gemir uno en la boca del otro hasta que alcanzamos de nuevo el climax juntos, trate de conservar un poco mas aquel momento y nos quedamos asi como estabamos aun dentro mio por unos minutos.

-grimmjow...

-dime.

-quedate conmigo.

-para siempre. Te lo juro. Jamas me separare de ti... ese trasero me enloquece.

-grimmjow!

-jajajajajajajaja tranquila, te quiero. Y yo a ti.

Fin del cap 3


End file.
